Saving Five0
by zebraboymom
Summary: What the season finale would be like if I had the chance to write it. Steve/Kono shipping involved.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Five-0

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I don't care that I don't own them. I'm just happy I get to keep watching them.

Author Notes: I am writing this story to celebrate. Big thanks to Denese925 and several others for taking the time to email me and tell me to watch the extended preview for the finale. It's the governor's liaison and not Kono. Hooray! So after watching the preview and in celebration that Kono won't die, here is my take on how the finale should go. Of course, it won't.

Wo Fat watched as the governor's liaison, Laura Hills, walked towards her car. He had enjoyed their little tryst and seducing her had been relatively easy. He had milked her for enough information to hang Commander Steve McGarrett and his whole team. Now she was just a liability and could possibly hurt him if she let it be known that she was seeing him. He couldn't have that, not when he was so close to getting McGarrett. She would still prove useful in his little plan. Laura climbed in her car and put the key in the ignition. Wo watched long enough to see the blast and then backed quickly out into traffic and was gone before all the pieces of what was left ever hit the ground. He smirked to himself. _Try to find a way out of this one Stevie Boy._

The Five-0 team was all gathered in the task room when the glass shattered into the room and they felt the concussion from the blast. Steve spun towards Kono as it happened and shoved her to the floor covering her body with his own. A look passed between them as he rolled off her and reached down to pull her back up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for having my back."

Steve smiled softly at her.

Always."

He quickly ran to the window along with the rest of the team. They stood in shock at the scene below them. Kono covered her mouth with the back of her hand as her eyes went wide.

"That's Laura's car!"

They all sprinted downstairs, even Jenna.

The governor came down in the elevator as they exited the stairs. Steve caught her by the arm and pushed her back gently.

"Governor, I think it's best you wait here, okay?"

He could feel her trembling under his hands.

"You don't want to see this."

She looked Steve in the eyes and just nodded her head.

"Jenna, stay with the governor will you?"

"Sure."

Chin was already on the phone with 911. Steve, Danny and Kono tried to get close to the burning car, but the flames were too intense. They stepped back and waited for the fire department to arrive.

"It has to be Wo Fat. We are getting too close and he's running scared, but why target Laura?"

"Maybe he's warning you to back off the investigation."

"Yeah, or maybe Laura knew something that could hurt him. We'll never know now."

"Kono looked over at the car. She had to quickly look away from the burning body inside."

"I can't believe she's gone. We had lunch just the other day and she was all excited about this new relationship she had with a mystery man. She told me she couldn't tell me his name. I thought it was weird at the time, but there has to be a connection here somewhere."

"Kono, I think you're right. Let's talk to the governor and see what she knows."

Steve held Kono's eyes for a second. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. His tenderness towards her feelings made her eyes fill up with tears.

"You going to be okay? I know she was your friend."

Kono wiped her eyes and broke eye contact with him, wrapping her arms around herself and looking at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, sure Boss."

Steve lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her sad eyes.

"You are not okay. Come here."

Kono went willingly into his warm embrace. He just stood there holding her while Danny and Chin looked on. The fire department arrived and after Kono pulled herself together, they moved back into the building to regroup.

"Commander, I want you to find out who did this. Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

The governor took the elevator and left the five of them standing in the lobby.

"Where should we start?"

"I think we go through everything in Laura's office."

"If we all pitch in it will go faster."

"Let's go."

They climbed in the second elevator and Steve watched Kono as she hesitated, looking back at the burned out car. He gently reached for her arm and pulled her into the elevator as the doors closed. Kono stood close to Steve and he put his hand protectively on her lower back. She leaned into him gathering strength from his touch.

The five of them walked quietly past the governor's closed doors and entered Laura's office. It was simple and neat. They put on latex gloves and opened several evidence boxes Danny had brought up for them to use. It took about an hour to sift through everything. The most important thing they found was Laura's appointment book. She had several lunch and dinner dates marked with the name of the restaurant, just not with whom. Steve watched as Kono ran her fingers reverently over the book. He hadn't realized the two women were such good friends until he spotted the pictures of the two of them hiking and surfing hanging on the wall.

They took the evidence back downstairs to their offices, which were already being cleaned up. New windows were on the way.

"Chin, you and Jenna sift through all this and see if you can find anything else. Danny, you go take the book and hit as many restaurants as you can. Show them Wo Fat's picture and see if you can find out if he is who she was meeting at some of these. Kono, you and I will go to talk to her family and her roommate. The governor texted me and said she would like it if we followed up on her calls to them."

Kono just nodded her head and kept staring at the floor. She fell into step with him as they headed out of the building. This was going to be a hard one for her. He knew it. Kono loved her family and friends deeply. She was very loyal. He knew that about her from watching her grief over her aunt's death recently and all that had happened with Chin. She was one who took everyone's problems on her own shoulders as well. He wished he could take that responsibility away from her now, but he knew the best thing he could do was just be there for her. His heart hurt for his pretty, but tough rookie. She had a lion's heart that was for sure. They climbed in his jeep and headed down the highway to Laura's parent's house. Kono was silent and sat gazing out at the beach. Steve knew she was in pain, but he knew she was trying to hold it all in for the visits. He made a note to help her do just that until they were done. When they arrived at the house he watched in admiration as Kono got out of the jeep and set her shoulders straight. She walked up the steps ahead of him and pressed the doorbell.

Laura's parents opened the door and fell into Kono's arms in tears. Kono wrapped her arms around both of them and looked up at Steve. He gazed fondly at her in hopes of giving her the strength of his support. Kono gently urged the husband and wife back inside the house and they followed them in. Kono sat on the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hills this is my boss Commander Steve McGarrett. Boss, these are Laura's parents."

Steve stood briefly and reached out to shake their hands before he sat close beside Kono on the couch. She was sitting on the edge of it with her hands clasped together on her lap. Steve slipped his hand behind her to rest it on her back. He patted her gently to let her know he was there.

"What happened?'

"It was a car bomb. We don't know why or who yet, but Laura was killed instantly."

"Oh my God! The governor said she had been killed, but she wouldn't give any details. She said you would be by to explain. We've been going crazy trying to understand why anyone would want to hurt our daughter." 

"We aren't sure either at this point. Laura was a good friend and I promise you Mr. and Mrs. Hill, we will find who did this and bring them in. They are going to pay for what they did."

"Will…will we be able to see her?"

"You won't want to. It's best you don't, you wouldn't recognize her."

Kono picked up a picture of Laura that was sitting on the end table beside her. She handed it to Mrs. Hill.

"Remember her like this, okay? This was the Laura we loved."

They stayed for another half hour letting her parents talk about their daughter fondly. It was obvious it hadn't set in yet. As they walked back out to the car, Steve could tell Kono was trying to hold it together with all she had. He slipped his arm around her waist and walked her to the car.

"One more stop. You can do this."

Kono looked gratefully up at him and whispered.

"I'm glad you're here, Steve."

She rarely used his first name and it touched him deeply.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Kono. I promise you."

When they got out of their car at Laura's duplex, her roommate was waiting on the front porch. She ran into Kono's arms and sobbed. Kono wrapped her arms around her and held the woman as she cried. Kono locked eyes with Steve across the top of her head. He held her gaze and stood there supporting her as the young woman fell apart in her arms. Once the girl had cried herself out they went inside. Steve could tell it was hard for Kono. She had been here a lot. He could tell the three women were great friends. There were pictures scattered around of them at surfing competitions, camping and traveling. There was one photo Steve particularly liked where they were all standing on a log up in the mountains with their arms around each other's shoulders. It was sweet. He was now beginning to understand why this was hitting Kono so hard.

"I can't believe she's gone." 

The two friends sat on the couch together and Steve sat in a chair across from them. His eyes never left Kono's.

"I know. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd have a hard time too."

"Tell me what happened…"

As Kono explained, the girl's eyes got bigger and bigger. She screamed when Kono told her about the explosion. Kono looked lost as to how to comfort her. She took her in her arms again and just held her. Steve could see tears forming in Kono's eyes and knew she was right on the edge of losing it herself. Steve knew she couldn't talk at that moment so he stepped in. He could see her relax as he started speaking.

"We are going to do everything we can to find out who did this. I know it doesn't make you feel any better right now, but bringing this person in will mean a lot later, so anything you can tell us would help."

"She was working on a couple of hush hush projects for the governor, so she was working long hours. She had a new boyfriend and she really liked him. He was older, but he treated her like a queen according to her. I didn't even know his name. I feel terrible. I even met him one time when he picked Laura up for a date after we went for drinks."

Kono and Steve exchanged looks. Steve pulled out the picture he had of Wo Fat.

"Was this him?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's him. Why?"

"We need to take a look at Laura's stuff, but I'm going to send some forensics people over to do that. Will you be careful not to touch anything until they get here?"

"I can't even bring myself to go in there yet."

The doorbell rang and Laura got up to answer it. It was her boyfriend Ken and she fell into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Kono and Steve took the opportunity to excuse themselves. Kono raced down the stairs ahead of him and started pacing the lawn talking to herself.

"That sorry son of a…first Steve's dad and maybe his mom. Now Laura…"

"You coming?"

Steve stood by the jeep waiting. Kono climbed in and slammed the door. He had never seen her this angry before ever. She was always so controlled. As he drove he would look over at her. A million emotions were running across her face and he knew she was about to come apart at the seams. Just as a choking sob fell from her lips, he pulled over into an empty parking lot facing the beach. He put the jeep in park and reached a kind hand over to touch her shoulder lightly.

"Kono…"

Before he could say anything else, she launched herself into his arms curling into his lap like a small child and burying her head under his chin. The dam finally burst and she was racked with sobs. Steve laid his cheek on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for almost half an hour while the grief settled around her. Steve patted her back, caressed her cheek and stroked her hair all the while whispering words of comfort. Eventually she took some deep breaths and began to calm down. He knew she had worn herself out as she leaned heavily against him. He began to talk as he ran his fingers hypnotically through her hair soothing her as he spoke.

"I know this has been a hard day for you Kono. A damn hard day, but I'm so proud of you. You are one hell of a cop and you did everything right today. The most important thing you did was being there for those people."

Kono mumbled something into his chest.

"What?"

Kono pulled back and looked at him. They were barely inches away from each other's face.

"I said you were there for me. Thank you Steve. I don't think I could have done it without you."

Steve smiled tenderly at her.

"I didn't want you to do it by yourself. Once I knew how close you and Laura were I wouldn't have let you out of my sight today for anything. You know that, right?"

Kono mustered up the first smile she had made all day. It didn't make it to her dimples, but it was a start.

"I do now."

They sat there on the beach staring into each other's eyes. They both knew something had shifted between them, but they weren't sure what that meant. Kono suddenly felt very self-conscious in her present nearness to Steve. He brushed her hair back and tried to catch her eyes as she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay for now?"

"Yeah."

Steve surprised her by stroking the back of his fingers across her cheek and wiping her tears away with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Then let's go get Wo Fat."


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Five-0

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I don't care that I don't own them. I write about them for fun.

Author Notes: If you thought things were bad now, you haven't seen anything yet.

For the next two days Steve and his team checked every restaurant and every lead they found in Laura's book. None of the restaurants led them to Wo Fat. They set up surveillance teams at a couple of the ones the two had frequented a lot, but nothing so far. It was maddening. Steve hoped the forensics on Laura's car would give them some clues.

The funeral for Laura was today and the whole team was going. Kono wished she had something to tell Laura's parents about her killer, but they were still drawing a blank. Steve pulled the car up to the graveside and the five of them climbed out. Kono got out and slowly started up the hill lagging behind the rest of the team. Steve waited for her to catch up and took her hand as they walked up to the top where it looked out over the ocean. They took their places across from the family and Kono saw the Hills smiling sadly at her. She looked down at the casket in front of her and gripped Steve's hand tighter. He leaned into her and felt her lean back. The ceremony was sweet, but very sad. Steve kept looking down at Kono. She stood ramrod straight and he could tell she was putting on a strong front. He could feel her trembling hand and felt her swaying slightly. She was anything but okay. If she passed out he knew she would die of embarrassment. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and pulled her closer into his side. She gratefully leaned against him and the trembling stopped. When the funeral was over Kono slipped her hand out of Steve's and crossed to the Hills. She spoke to them softly and then turned to look at Laura's casket one more time. The rest of the team came over and spoke to them as well. Steve again told them he would do whatever it took to find her killer. The five of them stood looking down at the beach for a second. The view was amazing. It was nice to think that Laura's final resting place was in such a beautiful place. Steve slipped his arm around Kono's shoulders and walked with her back down the hill to their car.

When they arrived back at HQ everyone was uncharacteristically quiet. Kono stood looking out the newly repaired windows. Steve knew she was looking down at the spot where Laura's car had once been. The burn marks were still clearly visible from the intense heat and fire. No one spoke until Steve looked up to see the governor and several FB agents enter their offices. She had been at the funeral earlier and they had spoken, so he was curious why she was coming to see them now.

"Commander, I never thought I would have to do something like this to one of my own, but the forensics are back on Laura's car. Steve McGarrett, you are under arrest for the murder of Laura Hills. Officers take him into custody."

The whole team stood frozen in place as Steve was handcuffed right in front of them. Danny stepped up to the governor.

"You know this isn't right, don't you? There is no way Steve did something like this."

"I'm sorry, Detective Williams, but the bomb used to blow up Laura's car was the same type of bomb Steve used when he was in the SEALs. It was his signature bomb. Every SEAL has one. We found all the materials in his home." 

"You went through my house and you didn't even tell me?"

"We had a warrant. I had to be completely sure before I took any action. I can't believe you did this Steve. Part of me still thinks you didn't, but the evidence doesn't lie. Take him into custody."

Kono argued with her.

"Governor you know he's being framed. Steve is the most ethical person I know. He just would not do this."

"You people have done things that color outside the lines for over a year. Maybe I gave you too much freedom. I don't know, but the evidence is overwhelming. I'm sorry."

Kono caught Steve's sleeve as they started to take him.

"Governor, don't do this. Give us a chance to prove his innocence! Danny. Chin. Do something!"

Steve leaned back into Kono holding her eyes with his for a few seconds and whispered.

"It will be okay Kono."

The agents wrenched Steve from her grasp and shoved him down the hall.

Jenna stepped up to put her arm around Kono as they disappeared into the elevator with Steve. No one said anything. They all stood dumbfounded. The governor looked at all of them like they were somehow involved too.

"Agent Kaye, you are no longer welcome at headquarters. I suggest you make arrangements to return to the states. Your coming here has only helped to unravel this team. Danny, Chin and Kono, Five-0 is dissolved. It was a bad idea in the first place and I never should have put you all together. If I hadn't maybe Laura would still be alive. I don't want to suspect Steve any more than you do, but again, the evidence doesn't lie. Please have your things out of here by noon tomorrow."

That said. The governor turned on her heels and left.

No one spoke as the gravity of what just happened settled down around him or her. Kono hung onto Jenna for dear life. She was starting to have a panic attack and Jenna was the only thing grounding her. She looked around at everyone else and finally Chin spoke.

"Let's get all our stuff and set up headquarters at my house. It has the most bedrooms. We are not going to stop until we free Steve."

The team silently worked to copy files and Kono put everything they had learned about Wo Fat on a thumb drive. Jenna copied the important pages from Laura's book. It crossed her mind that the governor had deliberately left the evidence in their care and allowed them ample time to copy everything. Why would she do that unless in her heart she knew Steve was innocent? Jenna couldn't help but smile as she stood at the copier. When she returned to the group she blurted it out.

"Steve is innocent and the governor knows it."

"What?"

"If she really thought he was guilty she would never leave us for almost a whole day with all the evidence that could clear him. Right?"

The truth slowly spread across all their faces. Hope sprang up in Kono. She cared so much for Steve and hadn't until this moment realized it. At some point along the way he had become more than just her Boss. He had become her friend and now she found herself feeling deep affection growing for him. Was this a crush or was she falling for him? She wondered if he only felt protective of her like a little sister or if he felt it too. She would do everything in her power to protect him the way he always did her.

It was almost 7:00 when they finally finished and loaded everything up in their cars. The four of them looked up to see the lights still on in the governor's office, so they went together to turn in their code keys. She looked up from her desk as the four of them entered her office.

"Did you get everything?"

"We did and thank you for giving us time."

"It's what Steve would have wanted. I owe him that much."

Her words were carefully chosen as they were probably on camera, but the look she gave all of them spoke louder than words.

"Governor, I hope you know we plan to do everything we can to prove Steve is innocent."

"I wouldn't expect any less, Detective Williams. You are a resourceful group of young people. I know you will try your best. I can't tell you how sorry I am that it's come to this."

"Good night Governor. We all liked working for you, but this puts a rift between us until this is solved."

"I know. Good night and good luck."

She stood then and shook each of their hands, holding on a little too long and making eye contact with each of them in an attempt to convey her support. By the time they all left, they knew the governor was on their side.

They grabbed a pizza on the way to Chins and sat eating in silence. They all felt it. Steve wasn't there. It felt wrong. It felt all wrong. Without anyone saying a word, they began to set up a base operation. Kono started downloading the files to Chin's computer. Jenna sat out each of the evidence boxes on a table Chin set up. Danny got the huge white board they had bought on the way there out of the car and set it up. They were ready to go in an hour. They worked until midnight and then everyone agreed to sleep for at least six hours before they started again.

The next morning Kono left the three of them at Chin's. It was decided that she would go and see Steve in custody and convey to him their plan. She drove so fast there that she was worried she was going to get a ticket. After going through an extensive search, she was allowed to sit at a table in a room with several other family members seeing other prisoners. Kono's face lit up when she saw Steve coming through the door. It immediately fell when she saw his face. He had been beaten and had a cut over his eye that had stitches. As he sat down, she reached across and touched the cut gently.

"What happened?"

Steve shrugged.

"Boss, what happened?"

"Do you have any idea how many guys I've put away in here? Don't worry about it. Talk to me."

Kono held his eyes for a minute. She shivered at the idea of prisoners coming after Steve. He could handle himself well; he was a SEAL after all, but a gang of them? They had to get him out. Steve saw how concerned she was and smiled at her. He reached across and held his hand palm up. She placed hers in it and he closed his warm fingers around her, stroking his thumb over her wrist.

"I'm okay, really."

"For now. When's your arraignment?"

"Ten o'clock this morning. Will you be there?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. All of us will be there. The gang says hey. They are busy at our new headquarters: Chin's house."

"What happened?"

"After they took you, the governor dissolved Five-0 and gave us the rest of the day to "gather" our things. She's on our side Boss I know it."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. Watch yourself Steve. These attacks might be guys you've put away, but there might also be some of Wo Fat's men in there."

"Don't worry. I think Wo Fat wants a very public display of my demise. He wants to rub my face in it."

Kono looked down at their intertwined hands and tried not to cry. Steve reached across with a finger and lifted her chin. She tried to blink back the tears."

He spoke softly to her.

"It's okay. I'm going to be okay."

"I know, but it's hard."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a mess. I miss you…the team misses you so much. This is so unfair Boss. You're the best man I know. You would never do anything like this."

"Want to be my lawyer? Just kidding. As soon as they set bail, I'll be back with all of you and we'll solve this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Time's up."

Kono reluctantly let go of Steve's hand and stood. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Steve was led out.

Two hours later the four friends walked into the court room and took a seat behind Steve and his lawyer.

"The state verses Steve McGarrett. You are accused of one count of murder. I have to say I'm shocked to find one of our own in front of me today. How do you plead Commander?"

"Not guilty your honor."

The ADA stood up.

"Your honor, we are asking you to suspend bail. We consider Commander McGarrett a huge flight risk. He's an ex-SEAL and has the means to escape."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you. Bail is denied. Trial is set to begin in three weeks."

Steve was pulled towards the door as the four of them looked on. Jenna was stunned.

"What just happened?"

Danny huffed in anger.

"Steve just got screwed. Come on, we are going to figure a way to get him out of there."


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Five-0

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: It would be my dream to own them, but alas…

Author Notes: Five-0 goes rogue to save Steve. Just wait until you find out what's really going on. Gotta get this out there before tonight and the finale we've all been waiting for. Here's my spin on how it should come down.

Chin stood in front of the police commissioner as he shoved the badge across his desk.

"As your first act of reinstatement you are in charge of Steve McGarrett's transfers to and from the courthouse. Your job is to keep him alive. Let's just hope he can continue to survive in lock up. I'm choosing you because he's a friend as well as your old boss. I know it gives you an edge as far as protecting him. You should also know the uh…governor was the one who suggested this, not me."

Danny and Kono were waiting for Chin as he walked down the steps from police headquarters.

"We're in."

"The governor came through, just like she said."

"She's been right about everything so far."

Kono's mind went back over the last twenty-four hours. After Steve was arraigned he was put in solitary confinement for his own protection. The governor called Danny and set up a secret meeting with the team at a safe house. It was then that she told them the truth.

"I know you were all shocked to think that I would believe Steve had done this. I want you to know there was never a moment in my mind when I believed that was true. We had to make it look that way though. The FBI caught intel that Wo Fat had set Steve up. They are certain that Fat is coming after Steve once the trial begins. What I'm asking you to do is quite possibly the most dangerous assignment you have ever undertaken. Wo Fat has a veritable army of men and they are coming after Steve. When Steve is transferred for the beginning of the trial, you are going to, with the help of the FBI break him out. We know who Fat's man on the inside is. Chin, you are going to let it slip that you are breaking Steve out. We will have an entire task force set up to cover you. As the transfer is being made, Fat will show himself. It's our only chance to get him, so we have to move fast.

"So, Steve was never going to be prosecuted."

"No Kono, I'm sorry I had to lie to all of you. I just wish there was a way to let Steve know that."

"Steve still doesn't know? He thinks he's really going on trial for this?"

"We had to make it look real Kono. I'm sorry for what Steve is going through right now, but hopefully this will save his life."

"He must be destroyed right now thinking you don't trust him and that he's being looked at as a criminal."

"It can't be helped. We have to get Wo Fat before it's too late. Now, this is Kevin Boyd. He's the head of the task force and this is David Lang. He's been undercover assigned to get close to the man who Fat has on the inside. He's earned his trust and has the info on when and how they are going to hit Steve."

For the next several hours they planned how they were going to take down Fat. Kono listened but her mind kept going back to Steve. She knew he would want to be part of taking Wo Fat down. Instead he was the bait. It just didn't sit well with her. What if he took a bullet? He was going to be a sitting duck until Wo Fat came for him. She wanted to be the one to take him down for Steve. She owed him that and so much more. The transfer was to happen the next day. That night the three of them gathered at Chin's for dinner. Kono came early, but wandered out on the deck to watch the waves. Chin put dinner in the oven and walked out to join her. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her. She had grown up to be an amazing woman and he knew she had strong feelings for Steve. He hated to watch her suffer.

"He's going to be okay you know."

Kono didn't look back at him.

"Is he? Can you really guarantee he'll be fine? You can't Chin. A thousand things could go wrong."

"You know he would want us to do this, right?"

"That's what makes him who he is."

"Which makes loving him really hard sometimes."

"What? I'm not…"

"It's me Kono, remember? I know you like you're my sister. We are going to do everything we can to make sure you get a chance to tell him how you feel, okay?"

Kono turned then her eyes filling up with tears.

"Come here."

Chin wrapped her in his arms and held her. He knew she needed to let it all out before tomorrow or she wouldn't be able to do her job. They stood there for a while. Danny let himself in and found them. He took one look and knew no words were necessary. He stepped up and wrapped his arms around both of them. The three of them just stood there together giving each other strength. Eventually they went in to dinner.

Kono looked out the window when she got up the next morning and her heart sank. It was raining. She hated when it rained and was trying not to see it as a sign. Today she would get to see Steve again. She wished the circumstances were different, but at least it would be over with one way or another. She met Danny at headquarters and they geared up.

Chin left ahead of them to meet up with the transfer team. It was comprised of some of the best SWAT team members HPD had to offer. Danny and Kono would be stationed inside the station closest to Steve, but out of sight from the men escorting him since one of them was Fat's man on the inside. Kono closed the Velcro on her Kevlar vest under the watchful eye of Danny.

"He's going to be fine Kono."

"Not you too. Chin already gave me a pep talk last night."

Kono stared at her shoes. Danny lifted her chin with his finger.

"He will be. We're going to see to it, right?"

Kono blinked trying to hold the tears at bay. Danny put his hands on her shoulders and held her eyes.

"We are going to get to Steve and Fat is going down and there is no other discussion to be had."

Kono looked at Danny. She believed him. They took their places as they heard the doors open and Steve was brought down the hall. Just as they passed where the two of them were hiding they stepped in behind the group. Steve saw them out of the corner of his eye and his eyebrows went up. Kono tried to silently communicate with him, but they were moving swiftly. Kono saw the man working for Fat glance nervously back at them. Obviously this was not going as planned. She watched him move closer to Steve. Her heart started to speed up with the adrenaline that kicked in. Steve had on a Kevlar vest and Kono was thankful for that. They reached the outside doors and stepped out into the rain. It was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

Fat's guy pulled Steve away from the group and drug him out away from any shelter the building could afford. Danny was on him in a flash. The three of them struggled and Kono rushed to get in front of Steve as an explosion rocked the car planned for Steve's transfer. Chin had been standing within a few feet of the car and was thrown to the side. Kono rushed to his side and drug him away from the burning vehicle. She drug him behind a dumpster and ran back out into the gunfire. The task force rushed onto the scene as several snipers began to take out Wo Fat's men. Danny and Wo Fat's inside man struggled with the gun as he tried to aim it at Steve. Kono put her gun at the back of the guy's head. He let go and she rolled him on his stomach. Danny put himself in front of Steve just as Kono cuffed the guy. She went to move towards them when she felt a stinging sensation in her arm. She had been hit. She went down as she heard Steve scream her name.

"Kono!"

That's when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Wo Fat was running towards Steve with a maniacal look in his eye. His hatred had made him vulnerable for the first time. Danny took two hits to his vest and finally took one in the leg leaving Steve vulnerable to Fat. He was still handcuffed. Kono rolled over and aimed at Fat just as he raised his gun to aim at Steve. She didn't even hesitate; she took him out with one shot. He fell, but pulled himself up again and shot Steve in the vest. Steve stumbled and went down from the hit. Kono aimed again and this time she hit Wo in the head. He pitched forward and Kono rushed to throw herself on Steve. She covered him as best she could, but he was the one calling her name. She couldn't hear anything, as everything got blurry. She fell on her back and felt the rain pouring down in her face. Steve's anxious face appeared above her. She could hear him talking to her, but she couldn't hear or feel anything. She was floating. It was oddly surreal.

"Kono! Kono stay with me. Honey, hold on, help is coming."

That's the last thing she remembered until she woke up in her hospital room with a start.

She felt a warm hand in hers and turned her face to see Steve looking at her gently. He ran his other hand through her hair.

"Hey sleepy head. You feeling better? You lost a lot of blood and passed out before the paramedics got there. God, you scared me Kono. What were you thinking out there? You saved all three of us today, but you could have gotten yourself killed."

"What?"

Steve stood up and sat on the bed beside her.

"Never mind. Just take it easy. They're going to release you in the morning. You need to rest. You had to have a blood transfusion and they had to do surgery on your arm to remove the bullet. It nicked the bone. You're a tough one Kalakaua. I'll give you that."

Kono suddenly remembered what had happened.

"What about Chin and Danny and you? You took a hit as well."

"Thanks to you it was only in my vest, so I'm sore, but I'll live. Chin has a concussion, so he will be in here same as you in order for them to monitor him for 24 hours."

"Danny is sore from the hits to his Kevlar, but the worst is his leg. He's going to be on crutches or in a wheel chair for a while. Rachel and Grace are both fussing over him."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, seems she's getting a divorce and they're an item again."

"Really?" 

"Most definitely really. You should have seen the mind-blowing kiss she gave him in the ER. Wow!"

"Man! I miss everything."

Steve got serious then.

"Honestly Kono. I was worried about you. Don't do that again. You scared me."

"Well, serves you right. You scared me."

"I just…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you."

Their eyes met and they locked onto each other. It was almost like they were talking, but no words were coming out. Steve slowly lowered his lips to meet hers and they shared a first kiss that had Kono's heart monitor speeding up. The kiss deepened and Kono sighed just as someone cleared their throat. It was the governor. Steve groaned.

"Well, Detectives. It looks like you are both feeling much better."

She smirked at the blushes rising to both their cheeks.

"I just stopped by to tell you all what a great job you did. Wo Fat won't be bothering Hawaii ever again thanks to you. Nice shot Kono. Steve I want to apologize for not telling you what was going down. We needed it to look real and you not knowing was for the best. We just didn't know how far Fat's influence went. It's over and all of Fat's men are either dead or in custody. Most of them are spilling their guts about his operations in hopes of a deal. When you get out of here I want you to shut down each and every one of them. In the mean time, don't let me interrupt anything. I need to speak to Daniel and Chin, so I'll leave you two alone again."

She grinned at them.

"As you were, as you were…"

The door shut behind her and they both chuckled.

"I really like her."

Steve turned back and they locked eyes again. Steve reached up and stroked his fingers across her cheek.

"So…I guess this changes things a bit."

"Only if you want it to."

"Trust me Kono. I want it to. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for at least six months. I've wanted to kiss you since probably that first day we met on the beach. I'd like to do it again if I may."

"You're the boss."

Her eyes twinkled.

"You're right. I am the boss. Detective Kalakaua?"

"Yes…Boss?"

"Come here to me."

Steve pulled her into his arms as his lips descended again. Kono murmured as they fell into the next kiss.

"Yes, sir."

**Author Note: Had to wrap this up before tonight. Enjoy the finale! I will be sitting right in front of the TV, popcorn in hand, rooting the team on, especially Steve and Kono. Can't wait to write more on these two.**


End file.
